Hay culpa en su código
by Vega M.F
Summary: Con el final del mundo a la vuelta de la esquina, la doctora Silverpoint se propone crear su mayor invención: una robot domada desde el principio.
1. Amiga artificial

La ilustración de la portada fue hecha por Scottcok. Podéis encontrar más de su trabajo en su cuenta de Devianart.

/

Apenas acababa de amanecer en el mundo, aquel lugar cuyo sol era una bombilla que, de algún modo, sabía apagarse y encenderse según la hora. Nadie la había hecho ni colocado sobre la Torre. Tampoco nadie había creado la Torre, sino que estaba allí desde el principio de los tiempos, como el lugar sagrado que era.

Nadie había entrado allí, pues, aunque tuviese una puerta, solo se podía acceder a una planta baja vacía, sin escaleras ni ningún modo de seguir subiendo. Aunque todos en el mundo sabían que a medida que se subía el poder se hacía más y más fuerte.

Era algo normal para todos los habitantes, desde los que vivían cultivando en los campos hasta los que trabajaban en el Refugio, la capital. Este era el caso de la doctora Kip Silverpoint, una científica que hacía cinco años había terminado sus estudios y en la actualidad se dedicaba a pequeños proyectos de construcción e ingeniería, sobre todo con robots.

Entraba temprano al trabajo, con su cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta y sus ojos cubiertos por gafas de seguridad para protegerse de posibles accidentes. De todas formas tenía demasiada emoción como para dormir mucho. Iba a ser un gran día: el día en que comenzarían el proyecto Silver.

Toda la gente, en especial los científicos, sabían que un robot por sí solo no podía ir más allá de su código, que siempre debía obedecer aquello que los seres humanos les ordenaban y, más que nada, las tres leyes de la robótica. Ninguna máquina era hecha para dañar a humanos, autodestruirse o desobedecer a humanos…

Pero un robot podía domarse, y aquello, en cierta forma, le permitía ir en contra de esa última ley. Claro que una máquina domada requería en primer lugar de un ser humano que pasase tiempo con ella, que le mostrase cariño, que lo cuidase, le diese respeto y la tratase como si ese robot también fuera una persona.

Entonces dicha máquina pensaría en sí misma como una persona real. Una persona real que estaba fabricada y tenía un código, pero que podía hablar como tal e incluso desobedecer su programación. Podía ser tanto letal como útil.

Una década atrás, se dio el caso de un niño de ocho años huérfano de padre y que había logrado domar al robot que este le había regalado. La máquina se consideraba una amiga del niño, hablaba como lo haría una niña y cuando alguien le decía que no entrase a la clase de su amigo, protestaba y luchaba por entrar. El niño siempre le pedía, no ordenaba, que se quedase en casa, y el robot lo hacía tan solo por respeto a su amigo, aún con su código diciéndole que siempre debía obedecer órdenes humanas.

Ahora el equipo de Kip tenía una misión en mente: construir un robot domado desde el principio, sin necesidad de pasar tiempo con la máquina. Nadie se había planteado nunca tal cosa, pero ella y su equipo estaban cargados de optimismo. Lograrían hacer su hazaña y, además de tener dinero al vender semejante clase de maquinaria, obtendrían gran prestigio.

Kip terminó de ponerse su bata y preparó los papeles sobre las mesas para trabajar. Escribió "Proyecto Silver" en la pizarra y se sentó a hacer las primeras ideas para la máquina. Ya tenía una imagen clara para el aspecto y personalidad del robot: ella misma.

No lo haría así por puro egocentrismo, sino porque si tenía éxito vería que la máquina actuaba justo como ella, una prueba firme de un trabajo bien hecho. Su creación sería cauta, ingeniosa, una gran jugadora de ajedrez, amable, carismática… y tendría cualquier defecto, además de emocionarse muy fácilmente, que sus compañeros de trabajo le vieran.

En media hora entraron los primeros empleados, la mayoría asignados a otros proyectos. El hombre que había accedido a trabajar con ella llegaba aún somnoliento, todavía despertándose con el café, pero Kip insistió en que empezasen a trabajar de inmediato.

"¡Aldous!" exclamó Kip para despertarlo "¿No estás emocionado? ¡Vamos a hacer historia!"

El científico asintió y se puso su bata con un bostezo y una sonrisa. Si había algo que todos tenían que admitir en el laboratorio, era que el entusiasmo de la doctora Silverpoint era contagioso. Hacía que la gente trabajase bien en los proyectos.

Enseguida apuntaron todas sus ideas, desde aspecto físico a personalidad. Para cuando Aldous tuvo dibujado el boceto del rostro, la mitad del equipo se hallaba en la sala. Añadieron el exceso de habla a la lista de personalidad, el amor al conocimiento, el interés en la moda, el vicio al café, la mala caligrafía…

Al acabar con ello tenían tres hojas llenas de rasgos, diciéndose que trabajando en el código y observando a Kip podría venirles más inspiración.

"¡Doctora!" la llamó una chica recién llegada a las instalaciones "He pensado que podríamos diseñarla con el pelo largo, por variar un poco, nada más"

"¡Apúntalo en la pizarra!" contestó Kip "¡Vamos a seguir!"

Trabajaron por meses, diseñando hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que podría hacer el robot, que era todo de lo que un ser humano era capaz. No tendría muchas capacidades sobrehumanas, sino que destacaría en lo que Kip destacaba; además de funciones básicas como andar por raíles o conocer leyes de seguridad que la ley los forzaba a añadir.

Kip apenas pudo dormir la noche antes de encender el robot. Lo mismo se podría decir de la mayoría de sus compañeros, ocho científicos a los que la doctora había contagiado el entusiasmo y que, junto a ella, se hallaban en la entrada a los laboratorios. Nada más abrir la puerta de su sala de trabajo, en aquel instante llena de herramientas y restos de materiales que habían estado usando, vieron su proyecto casi acabado sobre una mesa de metal.

La máquina, pronto una mujer según sus planes, lucía una larga melena pelirroja, con metal lila para emular piel pálida. De lejos parecía vestir una elegante armadura morada, a pesar de que ese fuese su cuerpo, enganchado a cables, y con una gran marca en forma de bombilla en el pecho.

Todos se vistieron, la mayoría temblando de emoción, y Kip cogió la batería que tenían en un rincón. Aquel objeto era más grande que su cabeza, por lo que varios otros compañeros tuvieron que ayudarla a levantarlo y clocarlo en el compartimento lateral del robot.

Una vez todo estuvo listo uno de los científicos accionó un pequeño botón para dar permiso a la máquina para que se encendiese y comenzase a funcionar. Los bordes de su cuerpo, en especial el símbolo de su pecho, empezaron a brillar con un hermoso destello aguamarina y, cual monstruo de Frankenstein, abrió sus ojos, emitiendo una luz roja como el fuego mismo.

Las dos trabajadoras a las que se les había asignado la tarea de apuntar todo lo que ocurriese movieron sus bolígrafos a toda prisa y esperaron. Ahora era el turno de la doctora Silverpoint.

"Hola…" susurró Kip dando un paso hacia la máquina, quien ahora se incorporaba "¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?"

"Yo…" gruñó la robot rascándose su nueva melena "Me… llamo" – Hablaba con gran dificultad, ya que le costaba trabajo procesar toda la nueva información y reaccionar a lo que le pedían – "Silver"

Todos los científicos levantaron los brazos y exclamaron un gran hurra, comiéndose a su creación con los ojos e impacientes por ver qué habría salido bien en su trabajo. Los cables solo habían sido usados para un par de ajustes iniciales, por lo que no tardaron en retirárselos.

"¡No me lo puedo creer!" exclamó la científica que había sugerido el cabello largo para Silver "¡Lo hemos logrado! Al menos el principio"

Silver se levantó de inmediato, analizando todo lo que veía, desde baterías hasta lápices. Ahora la tarea de los científicos era educarla y comprobar si todo funcionaba como debía. Dos científicos sacaron una mesa de ajedrez de un rincón y la colocaron frente al robot, quien empezó a reconocer las piezas y las reglas del juego.

Una de las científicas se sentó en una silla frente al tablero y Kip, temblando de emoción, le pidió a la máquina que jugase una partida contra la mujer que tenía delante. Silver tembló por un momento, quedándose boquiabierta y analizando su programación y, por un instante, planteándose desobedecer. Al final se sentó en la silla y comenzó a jugar.

No tardó más de seis turnos en ganar a su adversaria, quien aplaudió con sus compañeros al terminar una partida de solo minuto y medio.

"Bueno, ¡era de espera!" dijo una de los científicos con una sonrisa "Si la doctora Silverpoint escribió los programas del ajedrez"

"¡Anda!" contestó Kip sonrojándose "¡Tú hiciste las fórmulas de memoria, y estoy segura de que eso funciona a las mil maravillas!" – La doctora miró hacia Silver, que en ese instante estaba ayudando a otra científica a recoger las piezas del tablero – "Amiga…" susurró hacia la máquina mientras se acercaba a ella "Debería enseñarte el laboratorio y las piezas, para comprobar que tu memoria funciona correctamente"

Por un segundo, la robot frunció el ceño, después se mostró confusa, mas al final sonrió guiñando el ojo derecho, justo como lo hacía Kip, y asintió. Anduvieron por las instalaciones por una hora con los científicos detrás para que Silver pudiese aprender donde estaba cada cosa.

A veces temblaba, murmuraba o se quedaba con los ojos en blanco, mas nadie sabía qué estaba causando errores en la máquina. También les resultaba decepcionante que no pareciese estar domada. De hecho, no había dicho nada más allá de repetir los nombres de las salas y objetos de los laboratorios.

"Quizás…" murmuró Kip mientras una de las trabajadoras cepillaba la cabellera de la máquina "¡Solo necesita tiempo!"

"¿Tiempo?" cuestionó un científico.

"Sí, sí, tiempo" – la doctora Silverpoint se acercó a su creación, quien apenas comenzaba a entender la intriga del grupo de científicos, y le cogió la mano. – "¿Qué os parece si me la llevo a mi casa para este fin de semana? Así podrá ir recogiendo palabras mías… ¡y hasta aprenderá cómo es una casa, no solo un laboratorio!"

Todos los integrantes del grupo esbozaron una sonrisa, asintieron y se fueron a recoger sus cosas.

"Silver" susurró elevando la cabeza hacia su máquina, ya que era mucho más alta que Kip "¿Quieres venir conmigo a mi casa? Aprenderás mucho. ¿Te parece bien?"

Silver procesó la pregunta y, mostrando su primera sonrisa, dijo:

"Sí… amiga…"

/

Quizás alguien se pregunte "¿Por qué hablas del sol del mundo de Oneshot? ¡Si estoy leyendo fanfiction de este juego, ya sé cómo funciona todo!" o "¿Por qué describes a varios personajes? ¡He jugado el juego, sé cómo son!"

La respuesta es sencilla. Hasta hace bien poco, las personas que más leían mis obras eran parientes míos. Cuando un trabajo era original, mi madre y mis tíos lo entendían perfectamente. En cambio, si es fanfiction de algo que mi familia no conoce, no podrán entenderlo. Por ello describo las cosas como si se tratara de mi propia obra. Y es una buena forma de practicar la tarea esencial de transmitir información al lector.


	2. Monstruo

El calendario marcaba lunes. Se había acabado ese maravilloso fin de semana del que Kip y Silver habían disfrutado tanto. Estuvieron jugando al ajedrez, viendo películas, contando bromas y hasta desmontaron una cámara para luego volver a construirla.

La máquina, que ahora la doctora llamaba amiga, había aprendido una gran cantidad de palabras. Mesa, lámpara, silla, cama, coleta, goma, baño, botella, agua, grifo… todos los científicos estuvieron impresionados al ver a Silver expresar frases como:

"… y la tinta se esparció por todo el suelo. Kip estuvo muy nerviosa"

…cuando al comienzo apenas podía decir "sí" o "no". Ahora tenían que asegurarse al completo de que actuaba como una robot domada. Silver podía seguir órdenes sin problema, y hasta asumir un par de tareas ligadas a esas órdenes por sí misma, pero siempre lo hacía todo obedeciendo a su propio código, sin pensar o contestar como una persona, que era lo que querían que hiciese.

"Estuvo actuando casi como una persona para el domingo" les contaba Kip a sus compañeros mientras una científica le enseñaba dibujos a Silver para ver si los reconocía "Pero siempre que hacía algo era porque yo lo proponía o, más… más bien, ¡porque se lo ordenaba!"

Un científico murmuró algo para sí mismo, tuvo una idea y fue a hablar con la máquina. Dijo que aquello quizás fuese arriesgado, por lo que una de sus compañeras enchufó a Silver a un ordenador para poder visualizar su código desde la distancia.

Por un momento la robot dudó sobre si debía acatar la orden de colocarse el cable, pero su programación, aunque a punto de tener un defecto, le dijo que obedeciese. No podía ignorar a su código si aún no estaba domada.

El doctor, a la izquierda de la doctora Silverpoint y en frente de la máquina, preguntó con voz firme:

"Proyecto Silver, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?"

La robot tardó minuto y medio en pensar su respuesta, ya que la idea de "querer" no encajaba con lo que le dictaba su programación.

"No dañar a un ser humano" respondió contando con los dedos y una sonrisa vacía "obedecer a un ser humano y proteger mi propia existencia. Mientras que esta última norma no entre en conflicto con la segunda ni la primera, ni que la segunda entre en conflicto con la primera" – Mostró un dulce guiño idéntico al de Kip.

Mas todos podían ver que había algo que no encajaba en su creación. Se suponía que debería desarrollar deseos propios, consciencia, ideas… y, como era obvio, la sonrisa de Kip era más vivaz.

"Chicos…" suspiró la doctora que estaba observando la programación de la máquina "Creo que deberíamos apagarla y revisar el código. Está demasiado… ¿obediente, creo?"

"¡Espera!" exclamó Kip, quien acababa de tener una idea que consideraba maravillosa "¡Sé que hacer!" – La doctora Silverpoint se aproximó a la robot con gran emoción – "Silver, amiga, eres como nosotros, puedes hacer lo que quieras"

"¿Lo que vosotros queráis?" preguntó Silver mostrando otro guiño frío.

"No, Silver, ¡lo que _tú _quieras!"

"Sí, no dañar a un ser humano, obedecer a un…"

"¡No!" gritó Kip en frustración "¡Tienes que extenderte más allá de tu código! ¡Puedes desobedecernos! ¡_No _tienes que hacer lo que te digamos!"

Silver quedó boquiabierta. De inmediato, su programación empezó a confundirse, a tratar de entender aquella contradicción. También su código decía que podía desobedecer, pero otro código decía que tenía que obedecer, y Kip había dicho que…

"¡Silverpoint!" chilló la doctora frente a la pantalla "¡Algo va mal! ¡El código tiene errores!"

"¡Hay que apagarla!" exclamó otro corriendo hacia un botón en la espalda de Silver.

Mas la máquina no debía, como le habían ordenado, obedecerlos.

"¡No!" chilló Silver empujando al científico, quien cayó al suelo de inmediato.

Pero no debía dañar a un ser humano. Pero le habían dicho que se extendiese más allá de su código, pero esa, mas, eso, pero…

"¡Silver!" gritó Kip "¡Para!"

No tenía que hacer lo que le dijeran. La máquina se aproximó a la doctora Silverpoint, esperando más órdenes para desobedecer. La científica que revisaba el código corrió a tratar de apagarla y, cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, Silver se giró sobre sí misma y elevó a la mujer.

Primero, ignorando los gritos y pánico de todos, la elevó por las axilas. Después la sujetó por el cuello y siguió presionando en esa zona con aquella fuerza capaz de romper hormigón. La doctora trató de dar patadas, empujar y luchar, pero no pudo ni hacer que la robot se moviese un solo milímetro.

En pocos segundos las manos de la máquina rompieron la médula de la científica, convirtiéndola en un mero cadáver. Aún así, Silver siguió apretando, pues no tenía ninguna consciencia de la muerte. Kip, con lágrimas en los ojos, apagó su creación cuando ella no estaba mirando.

La robot cayó al suelo junto con el cuerpo de la doctora, quien uno de los científicos inspeccionó.

"Ha muerto" susurró el trabajador. Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos hasta que el hombre se levantó y se acercó a Kip. "¡¿En qué coño estabas pensando, tarada?!" le gritó "¿No tienes que hacer lo que queramos´? ¡¿A una máquina?!"

"¡No quería esto!" replicó Kip echándose hacia atrás "¡Fue un accidente!"

"¡Un accidente que acaba de costar vidas!" le chilló apoyando su dedo sobre el pecho de la doctora "¡Todo por _tu _estupidez y _tu _robot defectuosa! ¡Me voy!" – El científico, ahora desempleado, cogió su bata y la arrojó al suelo.

Cuando su antiguo compañero de trabajo salió por la puerta, la doctora creyó que lo peor había pasado, pero más de la mitad del equipo imitó su ejemplo: arrojaron sus batas al suelo y se marcharon, tanto por miedo como culpa hacia la doctora Silverpoint.

Solo quedaban tres trabajadores, que, sin dudarlo, dijeron que se iban a ocupar de otros proyectos. Incluso así, Kip no podía evitar preocuparse por si Silver tendría o no reparo.


	3. Que la repare

Su amigo acababa de irse a por un vaso de agua en la cocina. Desde "el accidente" Kip había estado muy nerviosa, temblando a cada rato y con problemas para dormir por el estrés. El hecho de que sus compañeros de trabajo la evitasen no ayudaba.

En el salón de su amigo, sobre una mesa de metal alejada, descansaba el cuerpo apagado de Silver. Kip no se había atrevido a encenderla desde el accidente.

"Aquí tienes" dijo su amigo con una voz grave al depositar el vaso de agua frente a Kip.

Era mayor y más alto que ella, tenía la tez morena y su cabello oscuro y ropas informales estaban cubiertos de aceite de motor, ya que le gustaba mucho viajar en la máquina voladora que él mismo había inventado. Todos los que lo conocían estaban de acuerdo en que se podía oler su olor a maquinaria desde diez metros.

"Entonces" siguió él con la conversación "¿Le dijiste que no te obedeciese y empezó a atacar a la gente?"

"Sí…" susurró Kip tras tomar un trago de agua "Fue una estupidez, lo sé"

"Bueno, estabas desesperada" argumentó su amigo "Yo también he llegado a darle patadas a mi máquina cuando no funciona"

"No, no, no digo eso" gruñó Kip "Digo que _construirla _fue una idiotez. Porque, ¡venga ya…!" gritó "¡¿Un robot domado desde el principio?! ¡¿En qué estaría pensando?! Fui una imbécil, y ahora ya no tiene arreglo. A menos que te saques algún truco de la manga y repares el código, pero…" – Tragó saliva e inspiró hondo – "¿Crees que podrías arreglarla?"

"Tal vez, pero ya sabes que detesto hacer código para robots. Además, estoy bastante ocupado con todo este jaleo nuevo de los cuadrados"

Kip suspiró y, frente a sus ojos, una masa de cuadrados rojos se mostró frente a una ventana.

"¡Ah!" gritó ella temblando "Dios, qué susto… ¿Tienes idea de por qué está ocurriendo eso? He oído que hace dos días se derrumbó medio barrio"

Su amigo sabía la verdad, pero también sabía que esta era demasiado pesada como para colocarla sobre los hombros de una persona común como Kip.

"Ni idea" mintió mientras miraba al suelo.

"Entiendo si no quieres ayudarme" – Kip terminó el vaso – "Nadie quiere saber de Silver ni de mí"

"Bueno, no he dicho eso. Puede que no me guste escribir código como el que tú has intentado hacer, pero creo que podría arreglarlo"

"Arreglarla…"

"Sí, eso" – Su amigo miró hacia la ventana y suspiró – "Creo que empezaré esta misma tarde"

"¡¿En serio?!" exclamó Kip levantándose de la emoción.

Él solo asintió y le dijo que, si no necesitaba nada más, podía irse. Se dieron un abrazo y se despidieron.


	4. Retorno

La semana no había sido fácil en el trabajo. Entre la cantidad de construcciones y robots que los cuadrados habían destrozado y el hecho de que la mitad de los científicos evitasen a la doctora Silverpoint como la plaga, esos siete días habían resultado muy frustrantes.

Por suerte era domingo por la mañana y, justo el día anterior, había recibido una llamada de su amigo:

"¡Kip!" le había dicho "¡Creo que lo he conseguido! No es hostil, y hasta parece un poco domada, ¿crees que podrás venir mañana a recogerla?"

No dudó ni por un segundo. A las nueve en punto estaba frente a la puerta de su edificio, esperando a que sus dos amigos saliesen a verla. Primero surgió el humano, llevando una bata desgastada y cubierto en aceite, como siempre.

Silver surgió con una mirada confusa. No sabía bien cómo había llegado del laboratorio hasta la casa de un desconocido, y aquel hombre extraño no le había dado más explicaciones aparte de "Soy amigo de Kip".

"¡Silver!" chilló la doctora mientras, con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió hacia su creación.

La robot, feliz como nunca, devolvió el abrazo con cuidado de no apretar demasiado fuerte. Kip inspiró hondo y le preguntó:

"Silver, amiga, ¿quieres hacer algo?" – Cerró los ojos y esperó un tono gélido.

"Pues…" murmuró Silver "¿Te gustaría jugar al ajedrez?"

La doctora asintió, mas, antes de que pudiesen caminar hacia su casa, la luz del mundo comenzó a parpadear. Al comienzo era algo suave. Después fue aumentando, y los cuadrados se amontonaron por el lugar.

"¡Aún no!" gritó el amigo de Kip mientras se acercaba a la doctora. Poco a poco, la luz del mundo se fue apagando, hasta que no fueron capaces de ver nada. Un enorme estallido de cristales llenó el universo, de forma que hasta los mineros de los Baldíos en la frontera del mundo fueron capaces de oírlo.

La bombilla de La Torre se había roto. Ahora todo lo que se veía en la calle era el brillo de los ojos y armadura de Silver, quien abrazaba a los dos humanos por si debía protegerlos de algo.

"Qué…" dijo Kip con un hilo de voz mientras se agarraba a Silver "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

"El fin del mundo" susurró su amigo.

Toda la gente empezó a chillar, sin poder verse los unos a los otros. Unos pocos sacaron linternas y velas, por lo que la calle se llenó de diminutos punto de luz, junto con el llanto de algún niño.

"¡¿Y el Sol?!" chilló una mujer que había corrido hacia ellos en busca de luz.

"Se acaba de romper" dijo él con la respiración entrecortada. No podía estar ocurriendo, no podía ser ahora, no en ese momento, ¡necesitaba más tiempo, solo unos días más!

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la mujer. Dio un paso hacia delante y vio a la robot, de la que había leído en las noticias. Chilló y corrió hacia la linterna más cercana.

"¡No!" gritó Silver, solo obedeciendo al código que le ordenaba proteger seres humanos "¡Es peligroso correr en la oscuridad!" – Kip, temblando de pies a cabeza, abrazó a su amiga – "¿Qué le pasa?"

"No…" murmuró la doctora "¿No te acuerdas de lo que hiciste, de lo que pasó en el laboratorio?" – Silver no estaba segura, pero tenía la vaga memoria de algo frágil retorciéndose entre sus manos y sintió como si su programación le abofeteara como castigo.


	5. Aunque el daño ya está hecho

Lunes otra vez. Todas las radios y televisiones, al menos los que aún conservaban un poco de la energía que había cedido el Sol, habían avisado de que todos debían ir a estudiar y a trabajar como siempre, a pesar de lo que algunos llamaban "el fin del mundo".

Aún así casi todos los niños, y varios adultos, se habían quedado en sus casas para disfrutar de lo que ellos consideraban sus últimos días. Mas los científicos sabían que ahora se los necesitaba más que nunca. Todos, cargados con linternas, empezaron a colocar luces de emergencia en las instalaciones.

La altura de Silver ayudaba mucho, ya que no le hacía falta ninguna escalera para hacer funcionar las lámparas.

"¡Ahhh!" chilló una científica cuando se encendió la luz y pudo ver a la máquina "¡Largo!" le gritó.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Silver "¿Qué sucede? ¿Te estoy bloqueando el camino?"

"¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?" le recriminó a Kip "¡¿Quieres que nos mate a todos?! ¡Saca a esa cosa de aquí!"

"¡No es ninguna cosa!" le respondió la doctora Silverpoint "¡La he reparado, será de gran ayuda!"

"¡Fuera!" gritó otro trabajador. Pronto, todos los presentes lo apoyaron. Los que no mostraban ira hacia ellas se limitaban a irse.

"¡Vete!"

"¡Largo de aquí!"

"¡Monstruo!"

"¡Defectuosa!"

"¡Deberían despedirte!" insultó uno mientras se acercaba a Kip "¡No eres más que un fraude! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de-

"¡Cierra la boca!" le chilló Silver con un destello de furia en sus ojos. Le agarró por el brazo y el resto de trabajadores corrieron por sus vidas. Al instante la robot recibió un mensaje de su programación y soltó al hombre, quien huyó despavorido.

"Vámonos" murmuró Kip dejando su material en la sala.

Caminaron por todo el trayecto con su linterna, observando a la gente que aún no se acostumbraba a vivir sin el Sol y que, no sin motivo, gritaba y huía al ver a Silver. El día era tranquilo en cierta forma, mas los malos pensamientos no abandonaban a la máquina.

"Maté a una humana ese día, ¿me equivoco?" gruñó la robot. Kip se frenó en seco.

"Oh, bueno, tú, estuviste…"

"Sé que lo hice" dijo antes de apoyarse en una pared "Mi código no deja de decirme que he incumplido la primera ley y que me apague. Pero no lo haré mientras te hablen así. Esto es lo que significa estar domada, ¿no?" murmuró mientras se miraba la mano.

Kip solo asintió y siguió andando. Silver trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella siempre aceleraba el paso y rehuía la mirada, dándole la espalda. Mientras tanto las dos trataban de ignorar los gritos de todo aquel que veía a la robot.

"Kip" gruñó ella "Kip" – La doctora seguía sin mirarla – "¡Kip!"

Por un momento giró la cabeza, pero luego siguió marchando.

"Si he atacado a ese hombre era para defenderte" le dijo desde atrás "¿Por qué actúas como si fuese mi culpa?" – Kip aceleró aún más el paso – "¡Fuisteis vosotros los que me hicisteis! ¡La muerte de esa mujer es culpa tuya, no mía!"

La doctora Silverpoint se giró con lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber cómo sentirse ante todo aquello.

"Oh…" susurró la máquina "Lo siento"

"Vamos" gruñó la humana.

Llegaron a casa sin decir nada más, deseosas de que la otra empezase una nueva conversación para poder disculparse entre ellas.


	6. Sobres cerrados

Ya hacia una semana desde que Silver no había salido del apartamento. Ahora, en lugar de las tareas relacionas con juegos o laboratorios para las que había sido hecha, se dedicaba a mantener la casa. A menudo rompía los platos al fregarlos, partía el palo de la escoba o destrozaba una mesa al darse con ella, pero Kip lo ignoraba y esperaba a que su creación arreglase el estropicio.

Nadie quería saber de Silver. Kip y los demás científicos seguían trabajando para mantener la ciudad desde que había muerto el Sol, centrados en otros proyectos. Todo lo que sabía era que la situación del mundo empeoraba. Cada vez surgían más cuadrados y más edificios se derrumbaban.

Mas se escuchaba una profecía. Una anciana del Valle, en el lecho de su muerte, había dicho:

"El Salvador se despertará en una casa oscura y desconocida. En el sótano hallará nuestro nuevo Sol, conocerá a la Divinidad en los Baldíos, ayudará a los habitantes del Valle, vagará por el Refugio y, llevando tres piezas del antiguo Sol, nuestra Divinidad decidirá el destino del mundo en lo alto de la Torre"

Ahora todas las esperanzas recaían sobre ese misterioso mesías. Todos asumían que vendría de otro mundo, por lo que los científicos ya estaban preparando un robot para saludarlo, que tendría en su código toda la información necesaria para dar la bienvenida al salvador.

Kip había recibido una carta de su amigo, anunciando que debía partir hacia un lugar lejano. Ella no se lo había querido creer. Apenas leerla corrió a la casa de él, que encontró completamente vacía. Preguntó a los vecinos y buscó por todas partes sin ninguna clase de éxito. Silver la escuchó llorar toda la tarde en su dormitorio, pero no se atrevía a intentar consolarla.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que la doctora necesitaba tiempo a solas. Por suerte para ella, leyó en los periódicos que el jefe de ingeniería de los Baldíos había muerto en un derrumbamiento. Con grandes ojeras, Kip se sentó frente a su creación.

"Silver…" susurró. Era la primera vez que hablaba con ella desde su conversación en la calle "¿Has leído el periódico?"

"Sí, pero no creo que tenga razón" gruñó la robot mirando por la ventana y pensando en un artículo sobre la profecía "El Sol no hará nada"

"¿Cómo?"

"El mundo empezó a decaer _antes _de la muerte del Sol" argumentó ella "Eso solo fue lo más grave. Un nuevo Sol no borrará a los cuadrados, ni traerá a los muertos que se han perdido. Lo mejor sería que el mundo muriese de forma natural"

Un escalofrío recorrió a la doctora, quien se planteó si no sería el código defectuoso el que le estaría haciendo decir aquellas cosas.

"No, no" murmuró Kip "No es eso lo que quiero decir. Mira, en los Baldíos se necesita un nuevo jefe de ingenieros, ¡y tú estás programada para ello!"

Silver permaneció con los ojos como platos.

"No, no es que quiera que, que te vayas…" – La robot sabía que le estaba mintiendo – "Es solo que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, y que quizás, que quizás ¡allí serías más útil!"

"Vale" murmuró Silver "Me iré"

"Oye, eh…" – Ambas se miraron por varios segundos, sin saber cómo arreglar aquella situación – "Es… es complicado, pero, pero estoy segura de que estarás bien, y de que no te pasará nada, y de que…"

"No intentes arreglarlo" gruñó Silver "Me has tenido encerrada como un monstruo, no hay nada más que decir"

Kip asintió y se fue a por el teléfono. Estuvo hablando con los ingenieros de los Baldíos por veinte minutos, razonando, enlistando las habilidades de Silver y asegurando que ahora era inofensiva. Viendo lo impaciente que parecía la doctora por deshacerse de ella, la máquina descubrió que, a diferencia de todos los demás robots, tenía la capacidad de llorar.

"Ya está…" susurró la doctora Silverpoint. Se acercó a ella y, sin decir palabra alguna, le entregó un collar.

Estaba lleno de ámbar y fósforo amarillo, de manera que relucía como el Sol y, en su centro, tenía un trébol negro. Kip le anunció que la recogerían mañana en el puerto.

A los dos días ya vivía en los Baldíos, rodeada de robots comunes y de humanos que, sin bien no la temían tanto como para salir corriendo ante su vista, sabían de lo que había hecho y procuraban no acercarse mucho.

Al pasar dos meses se organizó una evacuación. Pronto solo eran ella y los robots, entre ellos aquel que habían programado para recibir al mesías. Por desgracia no estaba domado. Silver pasaba los días en soledad, recogiendo fósforo para iluminar su casa y dar energía a sus baterías y contemplando el collar de ámbar.

A veces llegaban cartas de Kip, mas no tenía el coraje para contestarlas.


End file.
